Back to Soho
by souzap
Summary: Sequel to Soho ** ** After formalize engagement, Caroline and Klaus are madly in love and adjusting to their new "in a relationship" status is difficult, so they're breaking all the traditional rules of engagement would be expected.


**Hi****! ****I'm ****trying ****to make a ****sequel to ****Soho****. L****ooks good****? ****I have some ideas****, ****but still ****do not know ****if I should ****continue****...****if I have ****a good ****feedback ****from ****your part****, ****I might ****continue.**

**Enjoy the ****chapter. Hope you like****! ****Sorry ****the mistakes****!**

* * *

'I need to be Caroline Forbes before I be the wife of the Klaus Mikaelson'.

'We'll find another way to show the world that you're a force to be recognized. We build a future together'.

'I followed my heart last year and look where we are, now I need to follow my head'.

'I love you'.

'I love you to'.

'I understand if you don't want to wait for me, but can you wait for me?'

'When people are meant to be together eventually they find their way back'.

'Do you really believe in that?'

'I do'.

'So do I'.

~o~

**1 Month before ...**

'Mr. Mikaelson, your appointment has arrived'. The meeting was at five o'clock, there was still an hour so Klaus found it strange.

'He's already here?'

'Yes, Sir'. He could hear the laughter of his secretary.

'Send him in, please'.

Klaus was sitting in his office. His chair was turned with his back to the door, this meeting was very important to his plans to open a bar, but throughout the day his concerns had focused on someone else.

When the door opened, Klaus turned.

'Well, I wasn't expecting you. But it's a good surprise'.

The woman locked the door, she took off her coat and walked to stay ahead of Klaus, who was still sitting in his chair. 'What my fiancée would say if she knew about our meetings?' He got up and grabbed her face and when he tried to kiss, she ran away.

Klaus smiled when he extended his arm and pulled her to him, depositing a kiss on her mouth.

'If I'd known that you'd come I would clear my schedule'.

The woman passed her arms around his shoulders. 'I know. But you're always with your fiancée. And she don't know about us and stuff ... and I enjoyed the fact that today I have this time and I decided to come and see you'.

Klaus brushed his nose in the sensitive skin of her neck.

'Damn, you smell good'.

'Better than your girlfriend?'

'Oh, much better' he rattled her with affection in the earlobe. 'Now, how about if we greet again'.

In an instant, they were on the couch. With impatient hands, the clothes were thrown to the floor, the shoes flung. When Klaus positioned itself between her legs, he hesitated, his eyes excited, but worried.

'Are you sure it's okay?' he asked.

The clumsy unrest made her smile.

'Of course'.

'I know that today Nolan goes to a court audit. So I'll ask again, are you all right, Caroline?'

The moment I heard my name, I smiled.

'Yes' I muttered, moving my hips against his.

Klaus slid into me, slowly, with caution, despite the passion he felt in his body. He was very heavy, but I liked the feel of his weight. When he began to move, I followed the pace until I heard him pronounce my name in a hoarse cry.

When his arms twitched around me, I let myself go to the end.

Later, when my breathing wasn't in puffing and blowing and my heart wasn't beating so hard, I opened my eyes. Klaus put forth next to me, occupying most of the couch. His face relaxed contentment, eyes with the sparkle of satisfaction.

'I hope your secretary hasn't heard anything'

'She's probably used to it'. Klaus kissed my tip of the nose. 'What you offer her this time for her part in the joke? I know she loves you, but ... '

'Nothing'. Klaus looked seriously to me 'Well, okay ... I know she loves that new actor that made that film that we saw yesterday ... the tall and handsome? Perhaps, and I can't tell how, she will be present at the photo session that he will do for my magazine'.

'Do I need to worry about this new actor, tall and handsome?'

I laughed. 'Well ... he is really beautiful and tall and…' I couldn't finish the sentence because Klaus held me with his body.

'You're mine, do you hear me? Just mine! There is no actor, no matter how handsome he is, you are mine'.

My stomach chose this moment to snore.

'Did you lunch?'.

'Of course I did'. In the last days, my stomach had been terrible. I felt constantly nauseous and sick and Klaus demanded that I go to the doctor, but as I felt better I've decided not to go.

'When I finish this meeting, I'll take you out to dinner. Even if I have to force you but you have to eat'. No matter how hard he tried, the Caveman always came back. But I assented, because sometimes I liked this side of him, so I passed him the shirt. 'I thought we could go to that restaurant in the city that everybody is talking about'.

'Probably there are photographers at the door'.

'You are right'.

When Klaus took the shirt and put it on, I was lying back to see him move when he took the shirt and put them on, the back wide flexed and I noticed the marks that I had left on the skin the night before.

'What are you looking at?' He asked in a voice slow and slurred.

'Looks like I made some cosmetic damage on your back'.

Klaus held out his arm and pulled me until I was up, squeezing me against him.

'And you can work on the front later tonight'.

His lips descended to a quick kiss that quickly tensed of passion.

'Maybe I should postpone my meeting?' he said in hoarse voice. His hands slipped to my hips. 'Damn, with you I'm insatiable'.

Taking a hand to my hair, he pushed some hair out of my face and kissed me on the forehead. The arms, which had raised and handled me with such force, were smooth when he played me.

'Caroline' his breath was soft on my skin.

Before closing her eyes to savor the moment, I saw the elegant coat thrown up on the floor, his pants hanging on the chair, the tie folded on the couch.

I touched him, squeezing him hard. I wanted Klaus Mikaelson, the man. Not the legend of business. Not the latest star of the magazines since I started wearing the engagement ring.

Klaus walked away and said 'You still amaze me'.

Then he raised my chin so I could kiss him. His lips were so soft as his eyes.

'Maybe I should go' I told him, 'I just wanted to check on you and surprise you. Besides you will have a meeting…' I looked at the clock 'that must be about to happen'.

He gave me a long kiss on the lips and then he wore the pants. After sticking shirt in the pants with jerky movements, he put on his coat and went to blue tie at the neck.

'Come here' I told him, 'It looks like your hair is dried by a fan'.

Klaus came to me and put his head down, while I was trying to put some order in his hair.

'And we should put the tie right. So you look less scruffy'. With a smile, I turned his collar up and slid the piece of silk making a Windsor knot quickly. I was the one who always did the nodes of the ties of my father.

He nodded with the result.

'You're almost perfect. Sadly we can't do anything in those creases in the suit and shirt'.

When the secretariat called, she warn Klaus that the representative of the place that Klaus wanted to buy, was here. I knew Klaus was opening a bar, he was more than a month making plants with Damon. They had found the perfect place, now they just need to formalise the purchase of the place.

I quit and opened the door, ready to go.

'Meet me at home, okay? I have a meeting with Rebekah, she called me in the morning'

'Send her a kiss for me, love'.

When I left the office, I ran into a body, about to lose my balance, I clung to the arm of the owner of that body.

'Be careful'.

When I looked for the owner of the arm, I recognized him immediately. It was Marcel.

'Marcel?'

'Caroline? It seems that we only meet when you're on my feet's', he chuckled. His laughter was delicious but at the same time dangerous. 'How are you? I tried to reach you after our interview, but you never answered'.

'I'm sorry. So much has happened and I never had time to answer you. I'm sorry, I know that's a bad sorry'.

'It seems to me that I owe you the congratulations on your engagement. Too bad I hadn't noticed sooner, now I could be the groom'.

Klaus cleared his throat, behind me. 'I hope I'm not interrupting something'. By his face I had the absolutely sure that what he wanted most was to interrupt us.

'Klaus, this is Marcel'. I introduced them. 'I met Marcel when I made the article for the magazine about the gold singles'.

'I do remember'. Klaus shook Marcel's hand 'How are you?'

'Do you guys know each other?' now I was confused.

'Yes' was the only answer that Klaus gave me. 'Come on in, Marcel?'.

When both men disappeared in Klaus's office, I realized that Marcel was the representative of the bar that Klaus wants. I had a bad feeling.

* * *

**Thank you! Review please=)**


End file.
